suatu siang
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Hibari Kyouya memanggil Tsunayoshi ke halaman belakang.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

 **suatu siang**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

* * *

SEBETULNYA Sawada Tsunayoshi sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Hibari yang terkadang menyebalkan itu; seenaknya memerintah tanpa peduli kalau di sini Tsuna adalah bosnya. Ia juga terbiasa sikap menuntut Hibari untuk tidak diduakan dan segala urusan Hibari adalah nomor satu. Juga, ia terbiasa sikap tidak acuh yang kadang membuat Tsuna bertanya-tanya; kenapa tidak sekalian Hibari saja menjadi bos Vongola alih-alih dirinya.

Namun, untuk kali ini, Tsuna tidak tahan lagi dengan perintah Hibari.

"Hibari-san aku tahu kalau kau itu penting..." satu tarikan nafas panjang dari mulut Tsuna. Lalu kembali berkata, "tapi pelajaran sekolahku juga penting. Aku tidak bisa belajar kalau kau terus memanggilku seperti ini."

Ah, bahkan meski Tsuna mengomel begitu, Hibari tetap saja tidak peduli. Ia malah membuang muka seolah tak peduli kehadiran Tsunayoshi yang dipanggilnya saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Tsuna memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Sungguh, Tsuna penasaran, kenapa bisa ia menarik seorang Hibari Kyouya menjadi _Cloud Guardian_ -nya.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri. Dari semua kandidat yang ada, Hibari paling pantas menjadi _Cloud Guardian_. Selain garis-garis wajahnya yang begitu tegas untuk ukuran seorang mafia dan juga kekuatannya sebagai _guardian Decimo_ terkuat, dari sifat seenaknya mirip seperti awan yang kadang ada di langit kadang tidak. Benar-benar tipikal Hibari sekali.

Dua tahun menjadi bos dari Hibari Kyouya, bukan berarti Tsuna bisa seenaknya dengan Hibari. Contohnya seperti sekarang; ia tetap hadir ketika Hibari memanggilnya ke halaman belakang SMA Namimori, meski sekarang pelajaran sekolah sedang berlangsung.

"Lalu, kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini, Hibari-san?"

Hibari mendongak, bangkit dari posisi tidurannya pada bangku panjang halaman belakang SMA Namimori, dan sesekali menguap. Saat yang sama, kelopak bunga sakura yang terjebak di serat-serat pakaian Hibari ikut turun. Rambut hitam Hibari juga ikut berantakan bersama kelopak bunga sakura. Musim semi tahun ini Hibari tidak pernah berubah. Masih saja suka tidur siang di bawah pohon sakura.

Garis tipis muncul di wajah Tsunayoshi. Hibari ketika bangun dari tidur memiliki ketampanan tersendiri. Terutama ketika berlatar guguran bunga sakura.

Mata tajam Hibari memandang Tsuna sejenak. "Ah, benar, temani aku tidur di sini, Omnivore."

Ah, sudah ia duga. Pasti perintah memang tak berguna.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecut. Ingin rasanya mengomel lagi, tapi pasti ujung-ujungnya kalau tidak Hibari masa bodoh, pasti diajak berkelahi. Berhubung karena ini awal pertama Tsuna di SMA, ia tidak mau banyak ambil ribut. Pada akhirnya, Tsuna mengambil langkah menuju Hibari dan duduk di samping Hibari.

Tahu-tahu saja, kepala Hibari seenaknya menyadar pangkuan paha Tsunayoshi.

"Padahal kita sudah SMA, tapi Hibari-san tak pernah berubah, _nee_?"

Jemari Tsuna perlahan mulai menyisir helaian halus rambut hitam Hibari. Garis senyuman Tsuna semakin lebar. Sama seperti masa-masa SMP-nya, Hibari selalu saja memanggilnya untuk jadi bantal pribadi saat tidur siang.

"Tidur di pangkuanmu itu lebih nyaman," kata Hibari meski matanya terpejam. "Aku harus menunggumu masuk SMA untuk menikmati ini semua, Omnivore."

"Masa?" Tsuna tertawa kecil. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap kepala Hibari. "Bukannya Hibari-san sering bolos ke gedung SMP buat menemuiku?"

"Tapi sekarang aku bisa memanggilmu sepuasnya."

Lagi-lagi sifat seenaknya itu, Tsuna memberengut sebal, "jangan bercanda. Aku juga sekolah, menimba ilmu dan ingin cepat-cepat lulus." Walau sebetulnya lebih mengasyikan menemani Hibari tidur daripada sekolah.

Keheningan sekali lagi berada di antara mereka. Mata Hibari sudah terpejam dan Tsuna terjebak di posisi seperti ini lagi. Tetapi, melihat wajah Hibari dari dekat seperti ini entah kenapa tidak membuat Tsuna merasa bosan. Entahlah. Mungkin karena sudah lama juga Tsuna tidak sedekat ini atau mungkin wajah Hibari memiliki pesona tersendiri.

Dan setiap kali berada di dekat seperti ini... ada perasaan hangat yang mengelitik hati Tsunayoshi.

Perasaan yang berbeda dari bersama teman-temannya ataupun Sasagawa Kyoko yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Perasaan ini jauh lebih hangat, nyaman, danTsuna tak mau kehilangan perasaan ini meski harus bertarung melawan mafiaoso terkuat seperti Reborn.

Karena perasaan ini membuat Sawada Tsunayoshi merasa bahagia.

"Masa iya aku jatuh cinta dengan Hibari-san?" Tsuna malah tertawa geli.

Hanya karena Tsuna sudah dua tahun resmi menjadi Vongola Decimo, bukan berarti sadar dengan perasaan (cinta) terhadap Hibari.

Sepertinya Hibari harus berjuang lebih keras lagi.

* * *

.

- **selesai-**

.


End file.
